gunsoficarusonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Fire
Fire is an effect that deals damage to a component over time. This effect is exclusively originating from guns and ammunition that posses a fire ignition chance on hit. Components on fire, will produce light, and have a fire symbol with a number on it - signifying the level of fire (more commonly known as fire stacks) currently on the component. In addition, components on fire will have their symbol alternate with a fire symbol notifying the Engineer that the component is on fire from afar. Effects of Fire Other than the visual effects, fire has the unique ability to over-heat guns. A gun, burning with 8 or more fire stacks - will not be usable. An overheated gun will glow red - a good indicator for the opposing team to know it is disabled and not able to function. Note that a component can not reach more than 20 fire stacks as it is the maximum amount for fire stacks on a single component. This effect makes weapons with high fire ignition chance a good choice for disabling guns on enemy ships. Fire Sources The following are fire ignition sources(only PvP guns are listed): Light Weapons * Artemis Light Rocket Launcher * Banshee Light Rocket Carousel * Beacon Flare Gun * Dragon Tongue Light Flamethrower * Echidna Light Flak Cannon * Hades Light Cannon * Phobos Mine Launcher * Scylla Double-Barreled Mortar * Seraph Tempest Missile Launcher Mk. S * Aten Lens Array Mk. S Heavy Weapons * Typhon Heavy Flak Cannon Mk. I * Typhon Heavy Flak Cannon Mk. II * Manticore Heavy Hwacha Gunnery Equipment * Incendiary Rounds Combating Fire Fire is a vital and an integral part of the combat system, which is why it is wise to know how to combat it. There are various ways to combat fire - ranging from proactive and reactive repair tools, to anti-fire ammunition types. Fire Extinguisher The fire extinguisher is a reactive fire-fighting tool, that upon use, removes all fire stacks from a burning component. The extinguisher will activate a 3 second cool-down upon use, and will grant the component fire immunity for 3 seconds (noticeable by a white shine to the component). The fire extinguisher is a good choice for low fire ignition chance sources, that operate for a short duration. Chemical Spray The chemical spray is a proactive fire-fighting tool, that upon use, removes 3 fire stacks from a burning component. The chemical spray will activate a 5 second cool-down upon use, and will grant the component fire immunity for 25 seconds (noticeable by a white shine to the component). High-skilled players prefer this tool, and devise cycles for keeping all important components on a ship sprayed. The chemical spray is a good choice for high fire ignition chance sources, that operate for a long duration. In addition, it is a good choice for prolonged engagements. Heatsink Clip The Heatsink Clip is an ammo type, that upon loading to a gun - will remove 3 fire stacks from the gun, and will grant the component fire immunity (noticeable by a white shine to the component). The Heatsink Clip is a good choice for Gunners looking to fight fire igniting weapons and wish to rely less on fellow Engineer crewmates. Damage The damage dealt to different components on fire is not universal. The damage type applied by the fire stacks is Fire - which affects each component type with a different multiplier. For example, a balloon burning with 2 stacks of fire will not be damaged equally to an engine burning with 2 stacks of fire - Because, the balloon damage multiplier for Fire, makes it more vulnerable to Fire damage than the multiplier for mechanical parts. Damage Inflicted by Fire Stacks The damage inflicted by fire stacks to a component burning is calculated by the following formula: {Raw ~ Damage ~ Inflicted ~ per ~ Second = ~ 2 ~ \times ~ Number ~ of ~ Stacks ~ + 8} So for the first stack, we get 10 damage, and for every additional stack we get an additional 2 damage. However, the damage depicted in the above formula is Fire damage. In order to convert it to normal damage, we have to multiply it for the Fire type multiplier for that component: {\begin{matrix}Damage ~ Inflicted ~ per ~ Second &=& ~ Fire ~ Type ~ Multiplier ~ for ~ the ~ Component \\ && \times ~ (2 \times ~ Number ~ of ~ Stacks ~ + 8)\end{matrix}} The damage inflicted we are getting is the damage applied to the component every second. Example For example, we will take a balloon, burning at 6 stacks: {\begin{matrix}Fire ~ Type ~ Multiplier &=& 1.5 \\ Damage ~ Inflicted ~ per ~ Second &=& 1.5 ~ \times ~ ( 2 ~ \times ~ 6 ~ + ~ 8 ) \\ Damage ~ Inflicted ~ per ~ Second ~ &=& 30 \end{matrix}} Category:General Mechanics